The Shepherd
The Shepherd is the sixth episode of season one of Once Upon a Time. It is the sixth episode of the series overall. Synopsis While Emma Swan discovers that Sheriff Graham is lying, David Nolan must choose between his wife, Kathryn Nolan, and Mary Margaret Blanchard after he falls in love with the latter. Meanwhile, in Happily Ever After, Prince James confronts his destiny. Recap David Nolan is with his wife Kathryn and she is showing him their house. She comments about an old windmill on the front lawn that he disliked very much. Everyone is waiting inside for him (a surprise Welcome Home party). As David works through the crowd of guests, he does not remember anyone except for people he met after he woke up from his coma. Nolan's doctor, Dr. Whale, is also at the party. Henry tells Emma that the reason David (John Doe) does not remember anything is because the curse is not working on him yet. His 'false' memories has not set in yet. Henry tells Emma they have to jog David’s memory so he remembers he is Prince Charming. David comes over and Henry asks him if he ever used a sword, which he laughs about. Alone in the kitchen, David’s wife Kathryn, is upset because she feels like she still does not have her husband back. She confides in Regina about the matter. Regina tells her she shares a similar experience of losing a lover, who is now dead. Regina mentions that Kathryn is lucky that David is still alive, as they will have another chance to reconcile - Regina tells her to go to back to her husband at the party. As Kathryn goes back to the party and looks for David, he has already left. Meanwhile David walks over to Mary Margaret’s house and asks her why she did not come back to the hospital (as a volunteer), and if he was the reason she resigned from the hospital. Mary Margaret tells him he is married. David tells her he is choosing her, and not his wife Kathryn. Back in the fairytale Prince Charming (James) is fighting a brute and he wins, supposedly killing his enemy. His father (King George) and the rest of the court who were watching him all congratulate him. Prince James' father makes a deal with King Midas for gold and other riches, if Prince James can kill the dragon that terrorizes his village. As Prince Charming stands and speaks of plans to slay the dragon, the brute who he thought he had killed, drives a lance through Prince Charming's back and out his chest. The dead Prince James is taken away as his father says goodbye. The knights tell King George they must move fast to kill the dragon, or else Midas will find another dragon slayer. In turn, the King would lose what Midas promised to him (gold, prosperity) in exchange for slaying the dragon. The King tells the knights he already called for help. Rumpelstiltskin shows up and says "nice way to treat a gift I gave to you" (refering to the dead Prince James). It is revealed that Rumpelstiltskin found the child (Prince James) for the King because he and his wife could not have children. The King wants another deal, he tells Rumpelstiltskin he will give him anything if he brings his son back to kill the dragon ailing Midas. In return, Rumpelstiltskin tells the King he wants the magic wand owned by the Fairy God Mother (who often helps out the King), demanding her whereabouts. The King agrees, but Rumpelstiltskin tells the King the dead can not be resurrected and the King is upset because they had an agreement to have Prince James to slay the dragon. Rumpelstiltskin reveals to the King that Prince James has a twin brother, and will have him slay the dragon in place of the dead Prince James. Back in Storybrooke Mary Margaret is washing the dishes and talking to Emma. She is too focused on what David said about choosing her, and not his wife, Kathryn. Emma tells her to stop cleaning and have a drink. Emma tells Mary Margaret if she thinks doing something is wrong (being with a married man), then it is. She tells Mary Margaret to let David figure out his life. David is looking through his pictures and Kathryn tells him he looks different, that he always use to have a buzz cut. His wife tries to convince him to go to bed. David asks her if they can sit and talk some more. They share a kiss but David pulls her away and tells her it is not right. Going back to the fairytale, the slain Prince James' twin brother (the Shepherd) is chasing a goat as his mother returns from the market. His mother tells him she had an interesting talk with the grain merchant. He has a daughter that would make a good match because she has a big dowry and it will save their farm. He insists that true love is the one thing he can not afford to sacrifice, and that when he chooses to marry, it would be for love. Rumpelstiltskin shows up and his mother tells him she gave his twin brother to Rumpelstiltskin (for King George) in order to save the farm. He asks Rumpel what he wants, and he tells him that the King needs someone to slay a dragon. He tells Rumpel he is not a dragon slayer. Rumpel tells him if he succeeds in slaying the dragon, his mother shall never want for another thing in her life, and he will be the conquering hero. Mary Margaret is at the restaurant and the Doctor shows up and asks if she quit the volunteer position at the hospital because of him (refering to their less-than-spectuacluar date). The Doctor leaves just as Regina shows up to talk to Mary Margaret about David. She tells Mary Margaret that David and her do not belong together. Regina tells Mary Margaret, David left his wife and she should stay away because he is fragile and Mary Margaret is close to destroying many lives. In the fairytale, King Midas comes up to Prince James (who is now the twin) and tells him if he kills the dragon he will be a legend. Prince James is nervous because he does not know how to fight with a sword, or being a knight - let alone slaying a dragon. The Knights tell him to stay out of the cave as they will take care of killing the dragon. Even though Prince James may not literally slay the dragon himself, as long as Midas sees the head of the slain dragon will be sufficient to save the kingdom. As Prince James and the Knights walk to the dragon’s lair high up the mountains, they pass many burning bones and ashes of past dragon slayers who were unsuccessful. Although Prince Charming is supposed to stay out of the caves (need him to be alive), he couldn't stand around having several knights dying and to not help them in slaying the dragon. He runs towards the dragon’s lair as the dragon flies around and spits fire. James manages to save the Head Knight out of the cave and drags him to safety behind a stone. The dragon spots Prince James and starts going after him. He grabs a sword, runs to entrap the dragon's neck in a narrow cave, and chops its head off with the golden sword. David shows up at Mary Margaret’s classroom and she is upset that he left his wife. He tells Mary Margaret his wife Kathryn needs someone to feel for her like he feels for Mary Margaret. David tells her he wants her. He asks Mary Margaret to meet him at the toll bridge, where she found him, at 8 p.m. The scene cuts to the station where the Sheriff brings Emma donuts and asks her to work that night for him. He volunteers at an animal shelter and needs to feed the dogs for the shelter's supervisor who is sick. Mary Margaret shows up at the station and tells Emma that David left his wife Kathryn. She tells Emma he wants to meet her that night. She asks Emma what to do and Emma tells her to go and meet him because David has made a choice. The King tells King Midas that his son has slayed the dragon. Midas tells the Prince they respect him because of what he did. Midas tells them he does not think small, as he thinks big and then they bring in a girl who Midas introduces as his daughter, Abigail. He tells them he values her more than gold and he wants to offer her hand in marriage to the Prince. The one who slays the dragon also means he is worthy to marry Midas' daughter and unite kingdoms. Prince James is humbled but begins to decline the offer, his 'father' grabs him aside and tells him he must marry her. If he chooses not to, he will be responsible for the destruction of everyone and everything in their kingdom. The King will also kill him and his mother. At around 7:45 p.m., David he sets out to find the toll bridge with a map in his hands. On the way, he encounters Regina. She asks him if he is lost and he tells her he is looking for the toll bridge. When Regina asks why he is looking for the bridge, he tells her he is looking for someone. She realizes who he is looking for and says ‘So you made your choice.’ He tells her he cannot change his feelings. Regina gives him instructions to the toll bridge and wishes him luck. Meanwhile Mary Margaret is waiting at the toll bridge for David. David is lost – Regina actually gave him false directions to the bridge. Regina's directions takes David to Mr. Gold's pawn shop. He goes into Mr. Gold’s shop and asks him where the toll bridge is. Mr. Gold gives him the correct directions and on David's way out, he sees a windmill and he asks Mr. Gold where he got it. Mr. Gold replies that it has been gathering dust forever. David tells him the windmill used to belong to him, and that he remembers everything. Mr. Gold = Rumpel grins as David makes his way out… Prince James comes back to his mother who is happy he is alive. She is excited about how good he looks and how he looks like a Prince. She tells James the King is taking care of them and has made improvements to their house. He tells his mother that Midas wants to unite the Kingdoms and wants him to marry his daughter. His mother says he was right to refuse the offer, assuming he turned down down Midas' offer, as he did to the grain merchant's daughter. But in order to save the whole kingdom, he must take his place as his dead brother James, and marry Midas' daughter Abigail. He tells her no one can truly know his identity as James. He also tells her given his new identity as Prince James, he never see her again. He came to say goodbye. His mother gives him her ring from his father – she says the ring follows true love wherever it goes - and they embrace and say goodbye. David finally shows up at the toll bridge and Mary Margaret is waiting – wearing the same ring exactly like the one in the fairy tale from James' mom – but David tells her he remembers everything. Mary Margaret asks if he loves his wife, and he says he does not know although he knows he did, and he has to honor it. He tells her he has intense feelings for Mary Margaret, but he is going back to his wife because it is the right thing to do. Mary Margaret is hurt and upset, and tells David the right thing to do was to not lead her on. She leaves the bridge hurriedly in disappointment and tears. Patrolling the streets on the night shift, Emma is driving in the deputy car and she sees a dark figure escaping from the 2nd story window of the Mayor's house. She hits and stops the dark figure walking out the drive way with a baton that is revealed to be Sheriff Graham. Emma questions what type of "volunteering" that Graham does, as she finds out that Regina and the Sheriff are sleeping together. The Sheriff tells her he snuck out of the window because Regina does not want Henry to know they are sleeping together. David rings the doorbell and his wife Kathryn (who is Abigail, Midas’ daughter) answers the door and he tells her that he remembers everything. He tells her they were not at a good place – when he got hurt, he needed time, and he has had time – he remembers the windmill (he hated) that triggered his ‘memory’ in Mr. Gold’s shop. He tells her they have work to do, it will take time, but he wants to see what happens. Prince James and Midas’ daughter Abigail are getting married. Prince James' father King George tells him he is confident he has made the right decision. King George calls James ‘son’ and James calls him ‘father.’ Abigail does not look pleased with Prince James, and Prince George (Prince James' father) tells him to smile he is on the route to true love. Prince James and Abigail are in the carriage driving as Snow White is hiding in the trees (bring us to the plot of "Snow Falls"). Appearances *Emma Swan *Henry Mills *David Nolan *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Regina Mills *Dr. Whale *Ruby *Mr. Gold *Kathryn Nolan *Sheriff Graham *King Midas Fairytale Background *Prince James and Abigail Quote * King George: He was not a gift, he was my SON! Dr. Whale: The smallest thing can trigger your memories. Henry: You know why he doesn't remember? The curse isn't working on him yet. Emma: Henry, David has amnesia. Henry: Which is preventing the curse from replacing his fairy-tale stroy with fake memories. Emma: Right, because everyone here has fake stories that prevent them from remembering who they really are. David: Hey, you're the ones who saved me, right? Emma: Oh, yeah, I guess... Henry: So, you ever used a sword? Kathryn: I lost him once, now I have him back. But it's like I still don't have him back. You have no idea how that feels. Regina: Actually, I do. I lost someone once, too...But the love I lost, there's no bringing him back. David: Whoever married Kathryn, it's not me. I didn't choose her. I'm choosing you. I know you feel it. I can tell. Mary Margaret: I know you think we have this connection, but maybe it's because I happen to be the person who saved your life. King Midas: Careful, remember what happened to Frederick. Emma: Generally speaking, if you think something you want to do is wrong, it is. James: Mother, please, as poor as we are, love is one thing I can afford. I will find a way to save this farm, but I won't do it by marrying for riches. When I marry, I want it to be because I choose to spend the rest of my life with someone I love. Regina: You don't belong together. David's not yours. He's taken. Find somebody else. Mary Margaret: I haven't done anything. Regina: Really? So he just up and left his wife on a whim? Mary Margaret: He did what? Regina: You don't know. Well, I suspect you soon will. So, listen carefully, dear, because it's in your best interest. Stay away. He's in a fragile state. He doesn't know who he is or what he's doing. And, you're this close to recking multiple lives. So, before you do something that can't be undone, let him remember who he was. Mary Margaret: Tell me you didn't leave your wife because of me. I do not want to destroy your marriage. David: You're not, it's me. I don't want to hurt her either, but the most hurtful thing to Kathryn would be me pretending. She needs someone to feel about her the way I feel about you. Mary Margaret: I'm really trying hard to stay away from you, to do the right thing. David: Why is that the right thing? Mary Margaret: Because you already have a life. David: With someone I didn't choose. The man who chose that life, whoever married Kathryn, is gone. The man here wants someone else. Regina: Good luck, David. I hope you find what your looking for. Rumple: Charming? David: I'm sorry? Rumple: The mobile. Isn't it charming? Exquisitely designed, masterfully crafted. I could get it down if you like. David: No, it's very nice, but actually, I'm looking for the toll bridge. The mayor said there was a fork in the road by your shop, but ... Rumple: It seem Ms. Mills has lead you astray. David: You'd think the mayor would know her own town. Rumple: One would think. James: I don't have a choice, do I? Rumpelstiltskin: Oh, everyone has a choice, deary. Just make sure it's the right one. David: I think this windmill belonged to me. Rumple: Really? Are you sure? David: Yes, I remember. James' mother: True love follows this ring wherever it goes, my son. I had it with your father, and I've had it as your mother. Now, you will have it. Take it, and I'll know, even if I never see you again, I'll know you'll find love. I'll know you'll be happy. * Mary Margaret: You ever walk into a situation where you know exactly what's going to happen: And then you go into it anyway... and then when what you're afraid of happens, you kick yourself, because you should have known better. But that's just who you are, so you keep punishing yourself. Dr. Whale: No. Mary Margaret: How do you do that? Dr. Whale: By never doing what's expected. It keeps life interesting. Trivia *When Emma offers Mary Margaret a drink, she grabs a bottle of MacCutcheon Whiskey, a fictional brand used on Lost and favored by Charles Widmore (Alan Dale). *The background story of Prince Charming and his twin may have come from Romulus and Remus or The Prince and Pauper *In Mr Gold's Pawnshop, David sees the crystal mobile seen in 'The Thing You Love Most' (Episode 2) originally intended for Emma as a baby, presumably made by Gepetto. The crystals are crafted in the same style as Ruby's lucky wolf charm. *Behind the opening title, the dragon that Prince Charming fights can be seen. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1